Getting There
by JavaJunkie4eVa
Summary: Alternative to Straits of Malacca. Will Creswell like what he sees. Not good at summarys


**Getting There**

Alternative to 'Straits of Malacca'

Instead of Mac and Vic going on assignment, its Sturgis and Vic. Harm didn't have to leave the Roberts party early.

There are a lot of references to previous episodes, but as it's my story, I have also made up some stuff as well. Nothing that would have much of an impact up till this episode.

I don't own ANYTHING regarding JAG. I wish i did though!

* * *

"I hope that he likes his present" Harm said

"I think he will" replied Mac

Harm and Mac were going to the Roberts party together. Even though it was for the twins, they thought that they would give their godson a present as well. They loved to spoil him. To Mac, it would be the only boy that would come close to her as a son, as she had very little chance of having any for herself.

"I can't wait to see him. I haven't actually seen him in awhile" Mac said

"Same here" harm replied

**Meanwhile, in the Roberts house**

"Mrs. Creswell is my mother-in-law, call me Dora" Mrs. Creswell replied. Bud, Harriet, and the Creswell's laughed. At that moment, the front door opened. Harm and Mac walked through the door.

"Auntie Mac, Uncle Harm" little AJ came running into them. Giving them a hug and almost toppling them over. Harm lifted him up and gave him a big hug. As soon as AJ was finished with Harm, he leaned over to Mac and gave her a big hug. Harm, Mac and AJ were talking amongst themselves. Major Creswell was looking on with curiosity. Harm and Mac seemed close, too close for his liking. He thought that the Colonel was going down the same path as she did in Okinawa.

"Hey Bud, hey Harriet, General, Mrs. Creswell" Harm finally said as he noticed the group.

"Hey Commander, colonel" Harriet replied

"Harriet, its Harm and Mac" Mac replied, laughing as well, as she was tickling AJ.

"We got something for the twins, but we also got AJ something. Mind if we borrow him for a minute" Harm said

"Yeah, you can take him. But you didn't have to get him anything" Harriet said

"Harriet, AJ has godparents who are single, and don't have kids. I doubt Harms getting married anytime soon and I can't have kids. So, we want to spoil him" Mac replied.

"Hey, not fair. I just haven't found the right person yet" Harm mocked being offended by Mac remarks.

"Well flyboy, it's true. Even Trish has given up hope." Mac laughed, as well as Bud and Harriet.

"Oookay lets go AJ before they say anything more to offend me" Harm said. Harm and Mac walked back out the front door and around to the back.

"I'm going to go and see what they got. Excuse me sir" Bud said

"Who's Trish" the General asked

"Trish! That's Harms mother" Harriet replied

"The Colonel calls the Commanders mother Trish" the General asked, amused by it all

"Yeah. Trish and the Colonel are actually close. The Colonel is actually closer to the Commanders Grandmother. Grandma Sarah. They both have taken her on as family. They fill as if she one of their own. There was one time, where Grandma Sarah had a blackout, Harm was TAD, Trish is all the way in California, so the Colonel drove to pick her up and bring her back to stay with her" Harriet said

**Meanwhile, around the back of the Roberts house**

"Ok AJ, cover your eyes" Mac said

"Ok" AJ replied

The walked him over to a swing. Although a swing is just ordinary, there was a difference with this one that no one has actually seen.

"Open up" Harm said

"Wow. You really made that for me. That's soooooooo cool Uncle Harm. Thank you Uncle Harm, thank you Auntie Mac" AJ said, as he went to hug them both and then over to his new swing

"Now AJ, you also have to share with your brothers and sister when they get older" Harm said

"Ok, I will. But its mine right"

"Yeah it is buddy" Harm replied

While Mac was standing there pushing AJ on his swing, Harm and Bud were talking

"So Sir, how did u make it" Bud asked

"Well Bud, if you take a closer look, it's a replica of 'Sarah'. That's where I got my inspiration from. AJ keeps asking me when I'm going to take him up in 'Sarah', and I know that Harriet wont allow it for awhile, so I thought that he could have his own for a little while" Harm said

"That's nice of you sir" Bud said

"It's nothing Bud" Mac replied

After thanking them more, Bud went inside to help Harriet, and Harm and Mac were playing with little AJ in the yard.

"What they get him this time" Harriet said when Bud walked through the door

"They got him a swing that's a replica of 'Sarah'" Bud replied

"Sarah" the General asked out of curiosity. Why would they get him something that was a replica of the Colonel, the General thought.

"Sarah is the Commander's plane. It was actually his grandfather's plane that he restored after his accident sir" Harriet said.

Harriet and the General stood there looking out the window at what looked like a perfect family. Father, mother and child, and yet, none were related. Harriet was glad that they had chosen the Colonel and the Commander for godparents, but she thought that it would have brought them closer. The General was starting to see how close they were. How comfortable they were with each others touches, and glances. How well they got on with each other, but also how easy it was for them to patch up a misunderstanding that they might have had.

He had just last week seen them have an argument in the bullpen, by then end of the day, they were talking, and they were on friendly terms. Scuttlebutt also said that there was a pool going on around JAG about when those two would get together. Even the exes had bets on. He then remembered the letter that the Admiral had left for him.

_0800 Zulu_

"_Sir, the Admiral asked if I could give this note to the new JAG" PO Coates said to the General_

"_Thank you Petty Officer"_

"_Aye aye sir" Jen responded and left the room_

_To whom it may concern,_

_ This is a letter to inform you of your new staff. I will give you a brief on there histories at JAG. As for more personal histories, you can ask them. You'll find that JAG is like a family. That's because they all are. There all inter-connected in some way._

_Commander Harmon Rabb Jr – He's been here for 9 years, excluding the time that he was designated to flight status, and when he resigned his commission. He's one of the best lawyers that we have. He gets passionate about some cases, as well as personal issues, and is very stubborn. He's very loyal to the Navy, but just as loyal to his friends and family. He is best used for cases involving anything to do with flying, as he is an ex fighter pilot. Try not to send him out of town on too many cases; he has a teenage ward at home. _

_Colonel Sarah Mackenzie – The Colonel had been here for about 8 years when her uncle stole the Declaration on Independence. She was civilian attorney within that time but returned a couple of months later when Commander Rabb was accused of murder. She is able to speak a few languages, and has a tendency to be used on CIA missions. The last one took her to Paraguay and almost killed her. Commander Rabb resigned his commission to go after her. Let's just say that she wouldn't be here if he didn't. She's best used in cases involving Marines. They prefer to talk to there own. Don't send her on any submarines for personnel safety. Theres, not hers._

_Lt Bud Roberts Jr – He's been here for about 8 years, but only a lawyer for about 4 years. He's married to Lt Harriet Sims. He lost a leg in a mine field accident trying to save a young boy. He's best used around here. He's what you would call a 'soft' man. You'll know what I mean when you meet him. Try and not send him on out of town cases as he has a young family._

_Commander Sturgis Turner – He's only been here a couple of years. He was on a submarine before arriving here. He's a good lawyer and trustworthy. He's best on cases involving submarines and has not problems going out of town for cases._

_Lt Harriet Sims – She has been here for 7 years. She runs the office quite well. She currently has left the Navy to be a stay at home mum. She has two children with twins on the the way. She also has lost a baby daughter. She is great at organising things and getting others to do anything. She doesn't mind being called on to help with events_

_Petty Officer Jennifer Coates – She has only been here a few years. After a rough start, she has earned to be where she is now. She saved Lt Roberts when he had the accident; she's also help in the Judiciary. She is now your yeoman. She has a good future ahead of her._

_On a side note_

_If PO Coates asks the Commander about dinner or home, don't worry. PO Coates lives next to the Commander with the Commanders ward Mattie. The Commander saved PO Coates from time on the brig having her stay with the Colonel over Christmas. PO Coates saved Lt Roberts life. Lt Roberts is married to Lt Sims and have two kids, and twins on the way. The Colonel and Commander are godparents to AJ Roberts, who is named after me, as I delivered him here in this office. Commander Turner and Commander Rabb are friends from the early years. There all connected to each other in some way. There family here, and will welcome you into it._

_I think that's about it about the staff here at JAG._

_Another thing I would like to make you aware of is the pool that is going on. You'll here a lot of scuttlebutt about two of your staff members. What ever you here, remember that they aren't involved yet. Two of your staff are in love with each other, but can't seem to get it together. I won't tell you the two officers, but it'll only take you a couple of hours to work it out. There the best of friends and also great partners in work. There your no1 team. I have worked something out with the SecNav if anything should come of it. Both the SecNav and I agree that it was better to work something out for them then have them both quit, which they will if they aren't allowed to work together. I think that is why they haven't gotten together yet._

_If you have any questions, its best to ask them yourselves. I hope you take advantage of what you have there. There all great officers._

_Sincerely_

_Admiral AJ Chegwidden_

The General remembers that letter like it was yesterday. The Admiral was right though, it only took a couple of hours to work it out. They were bantering about something. He overheard them talking in the break room. Something about Mattie and Chloe. He already knew about Mattie and found out later who Chloe was. They even had nicknames for each other. Flyboy and Marine were the most commonly used ones among them. He looked out the window and saw Harm, Mac and little AJ were playing outside. They were now running around.

He then sees little AJ run to an older man. The older man lifts him up and hugs him. He goes over to Harm and Mac. He kisses Mac on the cheek and shakes Harm hand. They talk for a little then start to head over to the house.

"Admiral" Bud greeted

"Bud!" AJ responded

"Sorry sir, AJ" Bud laughed

"Where are the twins? I haven't seen them yet?" AJ said

"There asleep uncle AJ" little AJ piped up.

The Admiral put little AJ down and told him to go and play with Jimmy. Mac went to go and help Harriet in the kitchen, while the men stayed and talked.

"AJ, this is General Creswell. General, this is AJ" Harm said introducing the two

"Nice to finally meet you Admiral" General responded shaking AJ's hand

"It's AJ, and nice to meet you to General" AJ responded

"Well, call me Gordon" the General replied

"I think that I will go and help Harriet and Mac" Bud said

"I'll come and help as well" Harm replied

They both left in search of the women, and left AJ and the General to talk.

"How are you finding it? Harm shoot anymore holes in the courtroom again?" AJ asked

"No AJ" the General replied. "The Commander fired a gun in a courtroom" the General asked

"Yeah, he did" AJ replied. "Harm has given me more trouble than all my staff put together. But as I said in the letter, he's the best. He knows it. He use to be this cocky lawyer, until he met Mac. She's grounded him. They've been through a lot together and it's their friendship that keeps them both sane" AJ said

"You were right in the letter, that it wouldn't take long to work out who it is. I just don't want the Colonel to make the same mistake that she did in Okinawa" the General responded

"Trust me Gordon. Mac has learnt from Okinawa. She's been through heaps. From her teenage years, sobering up, relationships to her latest problem, children. But she seems to pull through it without much trouble to her work. I think that Harm has a part in that" AJ said

"Macs pregnant" the General responded

"God no. She can't have kids. Harm came to see me not long after I retired. He was worried about Mac. She found out that she has a condition that lessens the chances of her having children, and she had not long found out that her then supposedly dead boyfriend was alive. He was worried that she would fall of the wagon and wanted advice. He took her away for the weekend to his grandmothers place. As I can see now, it worked" AJ said looking over at Harm and Mac talking in the kitchen. Mac was laughing at something Harm was saying.

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen**

"I'm not going to do that" Mac replied laughing

"Why not" Harm asked

"Harm, she's a teenager. I believe that she's already had the talk, and if she wants to go out with her boyfriend, then I think that you should let her" Mac replied. "What are you so worried about Harm?" Mac asked

"She might do something that she shouldn't" was Harms reply

"I feel hurt for Mattie right now" Mac said

"Why?" Harm asked

"By the sounds of it, you don't trust her. Trust is a big thing Harm" Mac said walking away

"I do trust her Mac; it's just him I don't trust. I know what guys are like at that age. I mean, I was more focused on Vietnam and my Dad, but I was still a boy" Harm replied following

"Look, Harm. Mattie is a good girl. But if you want, I can have a girl to girl talk with her. But, whatever we talk about is between us, OK!"

"O-kay" Harm sighed, but with a smile on his face.

**Couple of Hours Later**

"Is there an extra bathroom Lieutenant" Creswell asked Bud

"Yes Sir, just upstairs, second on the left" Bud replied

"Thanks Lieutenant" Creswell said and began the walk upstairs

When Creswell was beginning to walk back downstairs, he could hear singing coming from one of the rooms.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gona buy you a looking glass,_

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gona buy you a billy goat_

_If that billy goat don't pull_

_Papa's gona buy you a cart and bull"_

We quietly walked to the door, and was able to peak through the slightly ajar door. When he looked in, he could see the Commander lying on a bed with Little AJ, both fast asleep. The Colonel was placing Jimmy onto his bed. She pulled a blanket over him, leant down, and gave him a sweet little kiss on the forehead. Mac then walked over to the other bed, pulled a blanket over both Little AJ and Harm, and kissed them both on the forehead as well. Creswell quickly walked downstairs before the Colonel came out.

General Creswell came up to his wife, and asked if she was ready to head out. She agreed, and they began to take their leave from everyone. They got to Bud and Harriet, when Harriet saw Mac walking down the stairs on her own

"You put them to sleep again didn't you Mac?" Harriet stated

"Yes Harriet. I would say that Harm had a rough night, but since this is becoming a regular thing, I'm beginning to get a complex from Harm thinking I'm boring or something" Mac laughed

"Did you sing a lullaby?"

"Mockingbird"

"Mac, hate to say this, but with your voice, you could send a whole Marine base to sleep with a lullaby. You have this soothing voice. That's why Jimmy and Little AJ won't let anyone else sing them to sleep except you. Now, as for the Commander, he's just one big baby anyway" Harriet said with a laugh.

"See you in the office on Monday Colonel. Tell the Commander the same" Creswell said taking his leave

"You too Sir. It was nice to meet you ma'am" Mac said to Mrs. Creswell.

"You to Colonel"

"Mac ma'am"

"Dora"

As they were driving home, Dora turned to her husband

"You have a wonderful set of colleagues there. They're like a family. They look out for one another; they've all gone through good and bad together"

"I do, don't I. I think that, with them being more like a family, I won't have any major conflicts at work that's going to cause problems. They already get along, they know what buttons to push and not to push, and how far there going to take it, but also, if it gets a little out of hand, I know that they can work it out. Although, I think I may have a little problem with the Commander and the Colonel. They're both great at what they do. They work well together, but they are also just as good as working on opposite sides."

"Well, they have been through a lot together. It almost sounds like a romance novel. Even how they met was romantic. Do you know where they met?"

"No"

"Well, the Commander was receiving a medal at the White House. After the ceremony, Admiral Chegwidden had asked the Colonel to meet him there, and he introduced them, in the Rose Garden, so romantic. The thing is, is that the Colonel looks like one of the Commanders ex-girlfriends, who had just been killed only months before…..

**Back at the Roberts House**

"wakey, wakey. Come on Harm, up you get" Mac whispered as she brushed her hand through Harms hair

"What's up Mac" Harm replied groggily

"It's time to start heading home. You've been asleep for about an hour. I've already taken the boys downstairs" Mac replied as Harm slowly sat up

"OK, just give me a little to wake up so I can drive" Harm said as he stared into Macs eyes. "God your beautiful"

"Wh…..what?"

"You're beautiful" he replied, brushing Macs hair back and palming the side of her face

"Harm, don….." Mac tried to say before Harm slowly leant in and kissed her

"That was...um…."Harm tried to say

"Yeah" Mac finally got out

"We should…..um….take this back to yours. Talk there" Harm said

"Yeah. We really should talk"

**Mac's Residence**

"Harm….(kiss)….that was…..(kiss)….we really should….(kiss)…..talk, we need to talk" Mac finally pushed on Harms chest and moved to the other side of the room, both breathing heavily

"Mac, look. I'm just gonna come out and say this" Harm started, as he began to slowly walk to Mac "you're beautiful, you're smart, you're brave and courageous, and God, you're damn gorgeous. You're beautiful on the inside and out, and I love you. I finally said. I love you"

"You…you love me" Mac replied with a few tears

"Yes. I love you Mac. I always have" Harm said as he tipped his head, and kissed Mac

"I love you too Harm" Mac finally said when she pulled away. Harm kissed her again

Mac pulled back, still within Harms embrace "What are we going to do about JAG"

"We have a few options. How about we discuss it, then go to the General in the morning, and see what he thinks. I want to start this on the right foot, and that is informing the General of the change of our relationship" Harm said, as he moved Mac towards the lounge

"That's a good idea. Then we have at least a few options straight up for the General. I actually enjoyed my stint in the bench. It'll be something that would keep me more at home if we decide on the fostering or adopting any children. I don't want Mattie to be an only child. She deserves more" Mac said as she sat down on the lounge

"That's one option. I could always retire….."Harm said as they continued to discuss their options

**Creswell Residence next Day**

"I'll get that hunny" General Creswell called out as he heard the doorbell ring

"Morning Sir, sorry to interrupt you this morning, but do you have time to discuss something" Harm said as the Creswell opened the door

"Well, yes, I can. What can I do for you" he replied leading them into his office

"Um…well sir, the Commander and I have come to an understanding in our relationship, and wish to discuss options…

**The End**

* * *

****Please R&R. I can accept constructive criticism. Be constructive, but i will delete reviews that are just outright mean and wrong.


End file.
